Why Kendall?
by vikwhis13
Summary: Kendall commited suicide because he felt life wasn't worth the fight. Now James, Logan, and Carlos are visiting his grave a month after the funeral. Story based on the Song "Why" by Rascal Flatts. I own nothing


**Once again I was on YouTube and I was listening to music. I was listening to Rascal Flatts and thinking of Big Time Rush at the same time and I thought this song would be a perfect story.**

**Song: Why**

**Artist: Rascal Flatts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or this song.**

_You must've been in a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light. _Reachin'_ for you through that stormy cloud. _

Tears were running down James eyes. "Kendall look at what you've done" he said to himself. "You had a place in this world and you knew it. I know you knew it. Why did you do it?" He set the flowers down on the ground and knelt down beside the grave. "Why, Kendall, why?"

_Now we're here we are, gathered in our little home town. This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

Carlos, Logan, and James went back to Minnesota to visit Kendall's grave. "Why did you do it?" He repeated to himself. "You should've seen your funeral. Everyone came." He said forcing a smile "You meant a lot to all your friends and family, especially us." "James?" a quiet voice said from behind him "How come he did it?" James looked back and saw Carlos, next to him, on his hands and knees. Tears were running down the Latino's face too. James pulled him into his lap and said "I-I don't know why he did It." he told Carlos.

_Oh why, that's what I keep askin'. Was there anything I could've said or done? Oh I had no clue you were masking, a troubled soul. God only knows what went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song._

"Why, Kendall? You were so young. Only eighteen and barely started your life." Logan whispered. "Logan we didn't know he was so depressed. He hid it from us." "Why did he hide it from us?" Carlos asked confused. "I don't know Carlos. Only God knows why he did what he did. God took him from us, probably for a reason." Tears were still falling from their eyes.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old, rounding third to score the winning run._ _You always played with passion, no matter what the game. _

Logan thought back to back a year ago and forced a laugh. "Remember when we tried baseball for the first time. He barely knew how to play but he put effort into it anyway." Carlos started to sob harder. "He always played with passion for any game he played, Logie. Remember the way he played hockey. He was better than a pro hockey player"

_When you took the stage, you shinned just like the sun._

Carlos sniffled "Remember our first concert? After Hawk almost broke us apart Kendall was the one who got us back together. And when we did get on the stage he was the one who got the most applause." He rested his head on James' chest and more tears ran his cheeks.

_Oh why, that's what I keep askin'. Was there anything I could've said or done? Oh I had no clue that you were maskin' a troubled soul. Oh God only knows what went wrong and why, you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song._

"Why didn't I see the cuts on his arm?" Logan asked. "Why didn't I stop him from being depressed? I'm so stupid" James looked him in the eye "You're not stupid Logan." He assured him "Not even Mrs. Knight saw the cuts." Logan's vision blurred with tears "The Lord took him too early."

_Now the oak trees are swayin' _in_ the early autumn breeze, the golden sun is shining on my face. The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing. This whole world really ain't that bad a place._

The wind started to pick up and the birds sang a song. James looked up to the heavens "Maybe God took him for a reason. Like it says in the Bible… and we know that for those who love God all things work together for good, for those who are called according to his purpose. For those whom he foreknew he also predestined to be conformed to the image of his Son, in order that he might be the firstborn among many brothers. And those whom he predestined he also called, and those whom he called he also justified, and those whom he justified he also glorified. Romans 8:28-30" James stated.

_Oh why, there's no comprehending. And who am I to try to judge and explain. Oh but I do have one burning question. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong, they lied._

"I know you ran through that red light on purpose. That car crash wasn't a mistake." Carlos whispered quietly "Kendall, who told your life, was worthless?" Logan asked "Was it Gustavo? Kelly? Jo?" Logan fell to his knees. "WHO TOLD YOU LIFE WAS WORTH NOTHING? THEY WERE WRONG! THEY LIED TO YOU KENDALL! YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT! WHY! WHY DID YOU BELIVE THEM!" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

_Now you're gone, and we cried. 'Cause it's not like you, to walk away in the middle of a song. Your beautiful song, your absolutely, beautiful song._

James pulled himself together "Kendall you're gone now. I don't know why you wanted to leave. It's just not like you to quit life before it begins. You've always been our leader, the strong one, why'd you do it?" He stood up, still holding Carlos, "Come on Logan let's go home." He said. Logan sniffled and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "Okay" he replied and they walked away from the grave as the sun set.


End file.
